


just keep swimming

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Multi, an episode coda of such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Aaron takes his son swimming, for reasons.





	just keep swimming

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this scene was so adorable that i just had to write this

Robert had left Aaron in charge of Seb. Not that Aaron was complaining, not in the slightest. He was his son now. And with that, came responsibility.

So, he found a small swimsuit of Seb’s, all different shades of blue with Nemo on the front, and if Aaron did say so himself, he looked adorable. He giggled at Aaron as he was changed into it, putting Seb in an inflatable ring, Aaron stood in only his swim shorts.

“How old is he?” A stranger asked, cooing at Seb as what Aaron assumed to be her own son ran around putting his arm bands on.

“Er, just turned nine months.” Aaron replied, smiling at her brightly, practically showing Seb off. “His dads on a work trip, so we’ve decided to come swimming, haven’t we Seb?”

The child looked up at him, all bright eyes and grin on his face, drool already dripping down his chin. 

“He’s adorable!” She smiled, bending down to help her son put his arm bands on the right way up.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cute.” Aaron said, wiping Seb’s chin before picking him up and taking him out into the shallow pool, legs already kicking before he even gets into the water.

He’d always liked the water. Aaron knew that from his bathtime, when Seb would squeal and splash and more water would end up over Robert, Aaron and the kitchen floor than actually in the bath itself. It was probably the best time of Seb’s day, getting to splash for what seemed like forever, having fun.

But it was completely different in the swimming pool. Music played over a speaker, kids squealing and shouting as they flew down the multicoloured bumpy slide, creating a huge wave in the water when more then one goes at once. Seb scanned around, looking at all the bright colours and his hands instinctively splashed into the water, realising the water was bigger now than it ever had been before.

Aaron’s hands remained firmly on Seb’s blow up ring, guiding him in the water as he walked over to the toys. Seb kicked his legs and Aaron smiled, because just for a second, it looked as if he was actually swimming.

“We’ll have to bring daddy won’t we?” Aaron asked as he handed Seb a ball, who then threw it as far as his little arms could handle, which surprisingly was quite far. “And Auntie Liv. They’d say they’d try and teach you to swim but Liv would probably spend all her time trying to drown daddy.”

Seb giggled at that, even though he had no clue what Aaron was actually saying to him. He just cared about the fact he had all this new area to explore.

So they stayed there, for nearly an hour. With Seb splashing and kicking, soaking Aaron’s hair completely and absolutely drenching himself. Aaron’s fingers eventually shrivelled up with all the chlorine and water he’d been in, and Seb was definitely due a good nap, and so he decided to get him changed back into his clothes, before he started kicking up a fuss.

He dried his hair, stripping him of his Nemo playsuit and leaving him in a clean nappy. Wrapping a towel around the baby, Aaron snapped a quick photo to send to Robert. Seb’s blond hair stuck up all over the place, clearly towel dried, and a cheeky grin on his face, small tooth peaking through his bottom gum.

**we went swimming daddy! love you xx**

“Come on kiddo, lets get you home for a sleep.” Aaron whispered, shoving everything into a bag and hoping that the water didn’t leak through.

Before he’d even gotten to the car, Seb was fast asleep on his shoulder, hair still sticking up.


End file.
